A New Life
by Dragz1991
Summary: What if Esme didn't lose her child but her child was taken from her? Well that's what happens to Anna, read and find out what things she goes through to find where she truly belongs. please R&R it makes my day! new ch. today yay!
1. meeting my bio dad

**A/N this takes place this year around the end of July but it also happens before Bella comes but she will be in the story she will come the same time she did in twilight and will happen the way twilight happens along with the rest of the books, i just wanted Anna to get to know the Cullen's first:)**

* * *

"Ugh, my parents are totally uncool," I said rather annoyed with my parents yet again for like the third time this week and it was only Tuesday. I left the house rather angrily so and went to sit on the wooden swing set we had.

When out of no where a man just poofed in front of me. He has crazy blond hair and blue eyes and is about 5 feet tall.

"Anna I think its time you go live with your mother, you aren't doing so well here," said the man.

"Who are you and what do you want," I asked confidently but freaking out on the inside.

"I am Alexander, Alex for short, and I'm your biological Dad and I'm here to take you to your biological Mom, Esme Cullen," the guy, Alex said.

"What are you talking about my parents are inside the house," I asked confused.

"I know you're confused but I can explain you've just got to let me," Alex said sounding very confident of himself.

How did he know I was confused, does it show that much on my face? Hmm I have blue eyes like him but curly brown hair and a horrible attitude. Alex calling my name brought me out of my thoughts.

"Anna," Alex said annoyed.

"Yes," I said.

"Well I was wondering if you'd let me explain," Alex asked?

"Hmm, well alright as long as I get some answers go ahead," I said hoping he could truly get me out of here.

"Well about 70 years ago your mother had you but I wanted you to myself then I found out that you are the most dangerous of our kind born with special abilities and it wouldn't be safe for you with me but by the time I realized that I couldn't find your mom apparently she couldn't handle the loss of a child so she jumped off a cliff," Alex started explaining.

"So how do you plan to take me to my mom if she's dead and wouldn't I be much older than I am I mean I'm only 17," I asked totally confused?

"Ok first off I found out your mom didn't die she was changed into a vampire and I did something that made us both stop aging until I found you the perfect family but apparently not being the arguments," Alex said.

"Hey, they started it and I ended it by leaving," I fumed.

"Yeah and I'm really going to end it by taking you to your Moms," Alex said.

"Ok but where does she live and what about my stuff," I said.

"Your Mom lives in Forks, Washington at the moment and you can pick out what you want to take with but we have to get going soon, do you have any questions for me," Alex asked kindly?

"Um yeah a few what are you and I, what about my family here, and can I take all my stuff," I asked?

"I'm half demon-half warlock, from six galaxies away from here, you are half demon-half witch, you can always come back and visit them, and yes you can bring whatever you want except the dog," Alex said.

I was heart-broken I couldn't take Cosmo with me, that made me truly sad, I wanted to cry. Alex surprised me by coming to me and giving me a hug.

"It's alright Anna I know you want to take your dog along but he can't come, I'm sorry honey," Alex said.

"Alright we should get going," I said sniffling.

"Yeah we still have to get Layni yet," agreed Alex.

I was going to ask who Layni was, I mean the only Layni I know is my niece, but I didn't ask. So after a few minutes of just sitting there we both got up and headed into my room to get my stuff. An hour later and we were set to go, he magically made a car appear and we filled that but left room for this Layni, me, and him.

"Layni is your daughter," he told me while driving down the road.

"What I don't have daughter," I said confused.

"Yes, you do, Layni, I took some of your eggs and someone else's sperm and your adoptive parents' daughter was the surrogate for you and I had someone else be a surrogate for her so that when you got Layni back she'd still have a child at that age," Alex said.

"Oh," was my brilliant response but I couldn't believe it, I always thought Layni was my niece not my daughter.

Two hours later and we had stopped at Wal-Mart and got a car seat and a few things we would need. We got Layni and gave my sort of sister her child and we were on the road heading to meet my Mom and her family.

Oh man I hope they like me, I thought before falling asleep.


	2. meeting my bio mom

I awoke to find we had stopped at a gas station. I looked back at Layni to see she was just starting to wake up. Alex came back in the car and was moving the car from the gas pumps to a parking spot.

"I'll change Layni you go to the bathroom and then get yourself and Layni something to eat and drink," he said handing me a twenty.

"Alright is there anything you want me to get you," I asked tiredly.

"Oh no that's alright if I want something I can get it myself don't worry about it, but thanks for the offer," Alex said brightly even though he probably hasn't slept since last night and it was going on 7:30.

"Ok then," I said getting out of the car.

I walked in with Alex carrying Layni right behind me and went straight for the girl's bathroom. I did my stuff in the bathroom then went to find me and something to eat and drink.

In the end I got Layni apple juice and a sandwich and me pop and a sandwich. I paid and went to the car to find Alex and Layni already in and ready to go; I got in, gave Layni her stuff, and started eating mine.

After awhile I fell asleep again but this time when I woke up we were in front of this huge house, no mansion. It is 3 or 4 floors high, its painted white, there are windows everywhere, and it has a front deck and standing on it is Alex, Layni, a guy with short blond hair, and a woman with beautiful brown hair, both have amazing gold eyes.

I got out of the car and walked up to everyone; by the time I got there they all stopped talking and looked at me.

"Mommy," Layni shouted.

I picked her up and hugged her close to me.

"Anna, this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen, your biological mom," Alex said pointing to the woman then the man.

"Is it really her," Esme asked amazed.

"Yes, and right now she needs to be with you," Alex said.

"Alright why don't the three of us talk in the kitchen while Anna meets the others," Carlisle said.

"Ok that sounds good," Alex said.

Carlisle opened the door and motioned for us to go first. The inside of the house is just as amazing as the outside if not better. There is a grand piano on my left side and on my right looks like the living room with a giant couch facing a huge TV and a love seat on one side of the couch and big arm chair on the other. In front of me is an elegant staircase leading upstairs.

On the couch are two boys playing games on the TV. One has wacky blond hair the other has curly brown hair they both oddly have the same gold eyes as Esme and Carlisle. With hearing us come in they paused their game and turned to look at us.

Carlisle, Esme, and Alex headed into the kitchen to talk leaving me standing there holding Layni with two boys staring at me. Lovely, this is just great, this can't get any worse, I thought to myself.

Just then out of nowhere popped a girl in front of I jumped back in surprise and fell over almost dropping Layni, well it just got worse, I thought. As the brown haired guy fell off the couch laughing so loud it almost hurt my ears. Then oddly I thought I heard a chuckle from by the piano, I looked and standing there is a guy with messy sort of bronze hair with gold slightly black eyes.

"I'm so sorry," said the girl that startled me, she looks like a pixie with short spiky black hair and gold eyes.

* * *

**Hey sorry its so short but its an update, sorry i won't be able to update for awhile, please review it makes my day!!!!!**


	3. Meeting the Family

* * *

**OK I'm so sorry this took so long but sadly i've been busy **

**Disclaimer for whole story i don't own twilight just this story.**

**

* * *

**from last ch.

"I'm so sorry," said the girl that startled me, she looks like a pixie with short spiky black hair and gold eyes.

* * *

Oddly they all have pale white skin its kind of weird, I wonder what they are. Hmm maybe I'll find out then again maybe I don't want to know.

"Oh it's OK no big deal," I said as I stood back up.

"Oh that's good, I so can't wait to take you shopping, I'm Alice by the way," said the pixie, Alice.

When she said the shopping part well that freaked me out I'm not too big on going shopping. OK either I'm going crazy or I heard laughing after my last thought. I turned and saw the bronze haired boy laughing; I'm not sure why he's laughing though.

"Hello my name is Edward," said the boy.

"Yeah and I'm Emmett," shouted the curly brown haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," Jasper said calmly.

"Hi, I'm Anna and this is Layni," I said, I pointed out Layni when I mentioned her, my voice betraying how nervous I really was; oddly I got a shot of calm.

"What are you doing here," a blonde haired girl asked nastily, she has the same gold eyes and pale skin as everybody else, as she came into the room.

"Don't worry about Rosalie," Alice said noticing my scared expression.

"Yes don't worry about me I'm only trying to protect our family," Rosalie said.

"That's enough Rosalie just leave Anna alone she's going to be living with us from now on," Carlisle said.

With a huff Rosalie walked off, note to self stay away from her.

"You'll get used to her," Edward said to me, I couldn't help getting the feeling he knew what I was thinking, ok that's freaky, Edward just laughed.

"She is," Emmett asked jumping up and down.

I took a couple steps away from him; he's starting to freak me out. Layni had fallen asleep in my arms with Emmett's she awoke with a start and started crying I slowly calmed her down.

"And Layni too," Emmett shouted again which earned him a slap to the back of the head and Layni start crying again.

"Yes both of them are going to be living with us and Alice I give you permission to decorate their rooms," Esme said walking into the room.

"So I'm going to have a new friend to play with," Emmett asked.

"Who says Layni's going to want to be your friend," I asked that got mostly everyone laughing that is except for Emmett, he looked sad.

I walked over to Emmett, gave him a hug which he returned by nearly squishing me and Layni, and whispering in his ear, "Sorry" that made him smile happily.

"Awe," came from everybody else.

"I can't wait this means I get to go shopping," Alice said excitedly.

"Oh great lets just hope she doesn't make me go to," I whispered to myself.

"Just for that you're coming with," Alice said.

"Ah man," I said sadly.

"Anna we have some things to talk about," Alex said.

"Yes why don't we all go to the dinning room to talk," Carlisle said.

Everybody agreed so we all headed into the dinning room. Carlisle sat at one end with Esme next him, Alex sat at the other end with the rest of sitting along the sides.

"Well as you all know Anna and Layni are going to be living with us now," Carlisle began.

"And we think you need to know about Anna and what she is," Alex added.

Oh great their going to talk about me like I'm not even in the room. I looked up to see Edward across the table from me giving me a sympathetic look.

So Alex started to tell everyone what he had told me earlier. He also explained how come I didn't get any human in me, it's because I am very powerful and the magical part of me took over and didn't leave any room for any human in me.

"Wow that's so cool you've got to show me how your powers work," Emmett said.

"Maybe we should tell her what we are," Alice said.

"Yeah I agree with Alice," Edward said and looked at him like wow did he really just say that.

"I agree to, she deserves to know," Jasper said.

"Yes dear she should know if she's going to stay with us," Esme said.

"NO SHE SHOULDN'T GET TO KNOW ABOUT US, SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE," Rosalie yelled running into the room.

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT MY DAUGHTER," Esme yelled just as loudly.

Freaking me out and making Layni cry, I stood up, put Layni on my hip, and walked right out of the house, no one seemed to notice until I was already out.

Jasper ran in front of me and stopped me, he took Layni in his arms and I dropped to my knees crying.


	4. Finding Out

**OK sorry this took me a little while i was having writers block, alright i want to thank those who reviewed Silver-Butterflyy, Skyblueclouds, dgdhds, GIN AND HARRY ROCK 2GETHER, and marissabrigdes for being awesome, this ch. is the longest so please review and tell me what you think, i worked very hard on this so please don't be mean:)**

**

* * *

from last ch.  
**

Jasper ran in front of me and stopped me, he took Layni in his arms and I dropped to my knees crying.

* * *

Alice came over to my side and gave me a hug, she kept whispering, "its going to be alright," into my ear. I hugged her back and looked up to see Layni asleep in Jasper's arms.

I slowly started to calm down; Alice picked me up, brought me back into the house, and put me on the couch. My eyes started to droop so I closed them and fell asleep.

I woke up on a bed, how did I get here hm someone must have put me here. I looked around the room to see the huge bed that I'm on the bedding a bright blue, one wall is all windows, a small desk along one of the walls, and three doors.

Hm one must be a closet, a bathroom, and the door to come in. Yep, I was right because right then Emmett came in from that door.

"What's this," he asked as he held up my DS.

"It's my DS, how did you get it and whose room am I in," I replied.

"Oh can I play, Alice gave it to me, and you're in the guest room on the second floor," Emmett said happily.

"Yeah I guess well I'm just going to go find Layni," I said.

I got up and started walking towards the door but Emmett beat me there.

"I've got strict orders from Alice that you're not to leave this room until she comes to get you," Emmett said.

"Why," I asked?

"I don't know, Alice said," Emmett answered.

Emmett pushed me over to the bed, on the bed, to the other side of the bed, and got on himself and started playing whatever game was in my DS.

After about ten minutes Alice came rushing in, she picked me up, and brought me down stairs into the dining room where everybody was already seated. Layni is sitting with Jasper and there both giggling.

"So um what's going on," I asked?

"Well while you were asleep we talked and well we need to tell you something," Carlisle said.

"Anna I'm sorry and I think I should be the one to tell you," Rosalie said.

"Alright go ahead Rose," Carlisle said.

"We're Vampires," Rose said.

"Ah that explains a lot," I said.

"You believe us," Jasper asked skeptically?

"Yeah that's why you have pale skin, gold eyes, except when they turn black, and he can read my mind," I said and pointed to Edward.

"Yes we're also extremely fast, strong, great eyesight, hearing, Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense and change emotions, and we hunt animals not humans," Emmett said.

"My visions change depending on the person's decisions," Alice said.

"Oh I see," I said, this makes perfect sense; hm maybe I can become one?

"What you want to be like us," Edward yelled, I shrunk back in fear.

"Edward that was uncalled for and Anna we have something else to tell you," Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry Anna," Edward said, its ok I said in my head, he smiled at me.

"Anna when we were talking to Alex he told us that he had you artificially inseminated which in simple terms means you're pregnant with multiple babies," Carlisle said.

"You're kidding right," I said.

"No I'm not kidding," Carlisle said.

I just dropped my head on the table; I've never wanted kids now I have Layni and now their telling me I'm pregnant, ugh. Edward just shook his head at me; hey I didn't want this you know.

"Anna it's alright you're going to have a baby," Carlisle said.

"That's not really helping I think she doesn't want a baby," Jasper said.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT A BABY," Rosalie screamed.

I flinched and got up and ran out the door again. This time Edward stopped me. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball and started crying. Edward picked me up, brought me into the house; he ignored everyone and continued carrying me upstairs, and into someone's room.

Defiantly not the room I was in before this one is on the third floor at the end of the hall.

"Where are we," I asked quietly?

"We're in my room," Edward told me as he gently set me on his couch.

Edward went over to a really cool looking stereo system and hit play, Claire De Lune by Debussy started to fill the room. He then grabbed a blanket, ok where did that come from, he just laughed and covered me up with the blanket, it's all gold and shiny.

"You know your very simple minded," Edward said.

"Yeah I know," I said tiredly.

"You should get some rest," Edward told me.

I soon fell asleep, dreaming about what my babies would be like. I awoke with a start to a knock on the door.

"It's Esme may I please come in," Esme asked through the door.

Edward looked at me and noticed I'm awake.

"I guess as long as it's just you," Edward said.

The door opened and Esme walked in closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about Rose you know that she wants a baby and doesn't understand why Anna doesn't," Esme said.

"That doesn't give her the right to yell and scare Anna, Rose has her opinion and Anna has hers," Edward said, thanks for sticking up for me, he just nodded.

"Yes I agree but Rose doesn't know how not to speak her mind," Esme said.

"Yeah," Edward said and sighed.

Esme walked over to me and in a flash I was sitting up next to her with my head resting on her shoulder.

"I'm just glad I got my baby back," Esme said.

"Yes you got your true biological daughter back," Edward said.

"Thanks mom for sticking up for me," I said with a yawn.

"Your welcome but you should go back to sleep," Esme said.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.


	5. Finding a Friend in Alice part1

**A/N Hey thnx everybody who reviewed, sorry this took me awhile to get up i had some writers block. Please Read and Review!!!!**

* * *

From last ch.

"Your welcome but you should go back to sleep," Esme said.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

I opened my eyes to Edward going through his CD's. I sat up and he turned to look at me.

"Esme made you breakfast I'll take you to the kitchen," Edward said.

Edward came over to me, picked me up, and ran me down stairs to the kitchen. He set me down on one of the stools in front of the island. Esme put a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon in front of me.

With the smell I got nauseous I didn't know where a bathroom was so I ran for the door. Emmett ran in front of me.

"Hey what's the hurry," Emmett asked, I couldn't hold it in any more I puked all over him.

"Oh that's why you were in a hurry," Emmett said disgusted.

I wiped my mouth and looked around to see everyone laughing at Emmett.

"Yep I don't know where the bathroom is, I didn't have time to ask, and then you had to stop me from going outside to puke so its your fault you got puke all over you now you cant blame me," I said feeling so much better.

"Uh maybe that wasn't what your stomach wanted," Esme said.

"How about we go get you dressed instead," Alice said.

"She needs to eat Alice," Carlisle said.

"I think I'll get dressed first then try to have breakfast," I said.

Alice walked over to me with a smug smile on her face.

"May I," Alice asked with her arms out.

"Yeah go ahead just don't be too bumpy or I might puke on you," I said.

Alice picked me up and ran upstairs we ended up in a room filled with clothes. Alice set me down in a chair that I hadn't noticed was there and set off probably looking for an outfit for me.

Alice came back with a pink skirt, pink shirt, and pink high heels.

"No, I don't do heels of any type plus it's all to pink for me," I said.

"It's not for you its for me, I have to go find your outfit now," Alice said.

"Oh I see, but no pink and no heels for me," I said.

Alice just laughed and walked back to the clothes. This time she came back with blue jeans, a pink tank top, a green hoodie shirt, and pink flats. She then picked me up and ran while still holding our clothes.

She brought me to a really bright pink room. It has a huge bed, a desk between to doors, and a wall of windows that over looked a river and nature view. She handed me my clothes and pushed me towards the door closest to me.

I opened the door to reveal a bathroom. I did my business and took a shower it felt relaxing. I then got dressed; I actually look pretty good I'll have to thank Alice. I walked out to see Alice already dressed.

"Um thanks Alice your awesome," I said happily.

"You're welcome," Alice replied.

"Well we should head down stairs, where's Layni?" I asked thinking of her.

"Oh she's playing with Jasper, their having a blast," Alice said, I just hope he's ok with my daughter.

Alice picked me up again and ran us to the kitchen. She set me on the same stool Edward had. Then she sat on the stool next to me.

"What would you like dear," Esme asked me.

"Oh just call me Anna um just some cereal sounds good," I said.

"The bathroom now is just through that door," Emmett said coming in and pointing to a door just next to him.

"Alright I hope I make it there otherwise I've got you in the room," I said laughing.

"Just for that I'm leaving," Emmett said.

I started sniffling and pretending to cry.

"You're just going to leave me," I started to really cry I couldn't stand the thought of him leaving.

"It's alright I'll stay just for you," Emmett said coming over and giving me a bear hug.

"Ca…n't bre…ath," I whispered.

"Sorry," Emmett said letting go.

I dropped to the floor trying to catch my breath. I stood up, went back to my seat, and started eating the cereal Esme had placed there.

"Can I have some," Emmett asked?

"No, I already puked I don't need or want to see you puke," I said still eating.

"Then I defiantly want some," Emmett said, already going to the cupboards.

"Emmett," Esme scolded, "Put that back, if you're hungry get one of your brothers and go hunting."

"But mom that would be funny to see her puke again, this time not on ME," Emmett said.

"Out... Now," Esme said.

Emmett slumped out of the room with Esme following. Hmm probably either to make sure he doesn't come back or to find Carlisle.

"Well at least he left you by force," Alice said, as Edward came into the room.

"What?" I asked, horror going through me of the fact that he left me.

"Alice," Edward said.

"Sorry... I didn't mean it like that," Alice said in a rush.

"It's OK, I'll get over that he's gone," I said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, "I can go get Emmett back in here if you want me to."

* * *

**OK so please review!!!!**


	6. Finding a Friend in Alice part2

**A/N Hey I'm updating again today yay, thnx to my reviewers u make me smile;) Also both of the finding a friend in Alice ch.s are co-authored by CloeyChrouch123 so yay to her too cuz she's my bestie in the whole world;)  
**

* * *

No I don't need anymore trouble from my bear of a brother. Edward chuckled.

"What?" Alice asked, "I want in on the funny thing too."

"Um... No I don't think you want know," I said, seriously.

Alice beamed, "You know that only puts "ideas" into my head," Alice used air quotes.

"Wow I'm glad I don't know what YOU'RE thinking," I said, shaking my head.

"You're right you don't want to know." Edward said, glaring at Alice. I shivered at his words.

"Yeah let's leave the mind reading to you," I said, taking a bite of my cereal.

"Come on, Edward," Alice pouted.

I could tell she finished the rest of her conversation in her head, because Edward's glare darkened heavily. I shivered again feeling lucky I wasn't a mind reader yet, I hadn't learned that one yet.

At this moment Jasper walked in carrying Layni. I quickly finished my cereal and held out my arms to take Layni. Jasper gladly gave her to me.

"She certainly missed you" Jasper said as Layni cuddled me.

"I can see she certainly did," I said.

"Yes and now that your done with breakfast lets go see your new room," Alice practically yelled.

"Wait did Layni have breakfast yet?" I asked worried.

"Yes she did while you were still sleeping," Jasper said.

"Ah OK that's good," I said relived, Jasper laughed, odd I wonder why he's laughing.

"OK come on now I want to show you your room," Alice said impatiently.

"Alright let's go then," I said.

"Yay," Alice said.

I got up, put Layni on my hip, walked out of the room, and upstairs followed by Alice.

"Your rooms on the third floor," Alice told me once we got to the second floor.

As we walked down the hall to the third floor stairs I saw that the walls are a cream color and that there are several doors along the way. We got to the stairs and headed up till we got to the third floor. We walked past two sets of doors until we got to the third set.

"Stop, Layni's room is on the left and yours is on the right, who's room do you want to see first?" Alice asked.

"How about Layni's," I said.

"OK," Alice said while she opened the door to Layni's room.

Alice, Layni, and I walked in to see a room decorated with butterflies. All of the walls are a light blue with butterflies painted on top. There is a huge bed in the middle and in the far corner is a bunch of stuffed animals. There are toys neatly placed along the walls on the floor, like a doll house and a firetruck.

Layni looked around and started squirming so I set her down. She instantly ran for the toys. She picked up a small stuffed puppy and hugged it to her.

"Maybe Uncle Emmett will come play with you while Auntie Alice shows mommy her room," I said truly hoping he would.

Emmett came rushing into the room and sat down in front of Layni. He smiled and Layni jumped at him causing them both to fall backwards.

"Puppy," Layni said holding up the puppy she had hugged, it looked like a yellow lab.

"Awe," Alice said.

"Come on let's go see my room," I said.

"OK," Alice said.

So we left Layni's room and went to mine. When I walked in I saw that three of the walls are a dark blue with glow in the dark stars, planets, and moon. The fourth wall is all windows with a pretty view of the river and forest it also has a door in the middle. By the windows is a book shelf, I walked over to it.

To see the top shelf has my fragile items on it like my snow globes and my white deer that I got from my great grandma the shelf below has all my favorite books like Twilight and the next shelf has my CD's like Shinedown and the bottom shelf has my DVD's like Blood and Chocolate.

I turned around to see a giant bed in the middle of the room the covers are orange and on either side of the bed is a nightstand. Behind me there are two doors one is a closet the other is the bathroom. I jumped onto the bed and rolled over to face Alice.

"Thank you so much Alice it's awesome," I said happily.

"Your welcome I knew you'd like it I just had to see it for myself," Alice said smugly.

"Well Alice I got to say you are a great friend, I don't know what I would do without you," I said.

"So that means we can go shopping right," Alice said.

"Thanks for ruining a perfectly good moment shesh," I said.

"Sorry I couldn't help it," Alice said.

"It's alright and I might consider going shopping just give me some time to adjust to things around here," I said.

"Alright I can do that," Alice said.

"I have a question though, who else has a room on this floor," I asked.

"Oh it's just Layni, you, and Edward," Alice said.

"Oh OK," I said.

* * *

**Please review u know u want to;)**


	7. Meeting Aaron

**A/N sorry i took so long to get this posted but i keep getting writers block, ok this ch. is also co-authored by CloeyChrouch123 yay, thnx to all my reviewers your awesome!:) ok this ch. is so far my least and best favorite ch. once u read u'll find out why:) ok please review;)**

* * *

I got here Monday its now Friday. I've gotten to know my new family quite well. Emmett and jasper are like my older brothers, while Edward is more like a good friend. Alice and Rose are my older sisters; they take good care of Layni. Carlisle I suppose he's my step dad but I think of him as my dad because I don't see Alex. Esme is my mom and she is amazing and caring.

"Hey Anna we're going hunting," Edward said as he walked into my room.

"Ok," I said as I finished checking my fanfiction on my laptop.

"All of us are going so it'll be just you and Layni here, do you think you'll be ok," Edward asked?

"Yes we'll be fine you worry too much," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok bye, we'll be back as soon as we can," Edward said as he left my room.

I waited a few minutes to make sure their gone. I got off my bed and went downstairs to find Layni sitting on the couch watching TV. I went and sat down next to her. We watched the TV for about five minutes before there came a knock on the door.

Hm, I wonder who that is. I got up and went to the door. I opened the door to reveal a vampire holding a little girl.

"Hello can I help you," I asked?

"Um are the rest of the Cullen's home," asked the vampire, he has punk style brown hair, golden eyes that turned black as he saw me, and well he looks hot!

The little girl he's holding looks to be about three or four. She has curly brown hair, like his, sparkling blues eyes, and a cute little face.

"No their out hunting is there anything I can do for you," I asked?

"Well I need to talk to them," the vampire said.

"Oh well you can come in and wait for them," I said stepping out of the way to let him and the little girl in.

I walked back to the couch and sat down next to Layni. The vampire came in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the arm chair and sat down. The little girl sat in his lap and looked around.

"So how do you know the Cullen's," I asked?

"I heard about them from another vampire," the vampire said.

"Well um I'm Anna and this is my daughter Layni," I said pointing out Layni.

"I'm Aaron and this is my daughter Jayden," the vampire said pointing out the little girl in his lap.

"So um how old is she," I asked?

"Jayden is three," Aaron said.

"Oh, Layni is too, when is her birthday," I asked?

"It's March 15th," Aaron said.

"Hm, Layni's is May 2nd," I said.

"Yeah," Aaron said, man his voice is just amazing.

"So um if you're a vampire then how do you have Jayden," I asked?

"I was changed the day she was born," Aaron said.

"What happened that you were changed then," I asked as Layni and Jayden watched SpongeBob.

"I lost her mom, my girlfriend, she lost too much blood that they couldn't save her so I went suicidal but I was saved by a vampire," Aaron said looking down at Jayden.

"Wow how did you control your blood lust in order to raise her," I asked amazed.

"I just concentrated on the fact that she's my daughter and went hunting more then normal," Aaron said.

"Oh wow and you hunt animals," I said, oh man he's hot and his voice is just so smooth.

"Um yeah the vampire who changed me told me about it," Aaron said smiling, damn he has a cute smile too.

"Hello," Emmett shouted right behind me, I jumped up.

Emmett fell to the floor laughing, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett leave Anna alone," Edward's voice rang out.

I looked up to see Edward, Jasper, and Alice here and looking at Emmett.

"Hey Layni," Jasper said.

"Asper," Layni shouted holding out her arms to Jasper. He came and picked her up.

"Did you miss me," Jasper asked her.

"Yeah," Layni said.

"Who's this," Carlisle asked?

I noticed the rest of the family came in, I also noticed Carlisle is asking about the vampire and his daughter. Who I just met minutes before Emmett had to show up.

"Aaron an ayen," Layni said.

"Aaron and who," Emmett asked?

"Ba Emmy," Layni said.

Layni giggled, leaning out and trying to hit Em.

"Jasper and Alice will you take the young ones up to Layni's room, if it's ok with you Aaron," Carlisle said.

"No that's fine," Aaron said.

"Come here cutie," Alice said with her arms out to Jayden. Jayden whimpered and hid her face.

"You want to come to me," Emmett asked, doing the same thing as Alice had done.

Jayden took one look at Emmett and squirmed into Aaron, trying to hide from everyone. Edward moved in front of Emmett.

"Come on Jayden," Aaron tried.

"I know Em can be scary but he's harmless," Edward said.

"It's true," Alice said.

Everyone except Aaron and the kids nodded in agreement. Edward got down to Jayden's level.

"I'm Edward and that's Alice," Edward said.

Alice waved to Jayden trying not to scare her again.

"Tink," Jayden said.

"Yep and that's Jasper and Layni," Edward said.

They also waved to Jayden.

"Their going with you and Alice to Layni's room," Edward said.

"There are toys up there, yes Em can go too," Edward said.

"Why does she want ……?" Aaron was cut off by Alice laughing; Edward checked and started laughing too.

"What did she see," Emmett asked?

"You'll see," Edward said happily.

After a few minutes we got the girls to go upstairs with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. They went up to Layni's room to play toys. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and I brought Aaron to the dining room table to talk.

As soon as we all sat down Alex popped in and said he needed to talk to me privately. So he and I walked outside and Alex put a shield around us to prevent anybody from hearing.

"Anna I know that you don't want to turn 18 so I'm going to make it that you have the babies then Carlisle can change you before your birthday," Alex explained.

Before I knew what was happening Alex had snapped his fingers and my belly got huge to the point where I couldn't see my feet anymore.

"Ok now you're due at the end of August," Alex said and then he was gone and the shield was gone.

I walked back in and fell into the couch. I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep.

* * *

**Ok so pretty please review i don't care if its mean just please tell me something;)**


	8. Going to the Beach

**A/N this takes place this year around the end of July but it also happens before Bella comes but she will be in the story she will come the same time she did in twilight and will happen the way twilight happens along with the rest of the books, i just wanted Anna to get to know the Cullen's first:)**

******A/N I'm super sorry this took me so long to write I've just not been feeling good, i know that's no excuse, so here is this ch. and I'll try not to take as long for the next ch. :)**  


* * *

from last ch.

I walked back in and fell onto the couch. I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep.

* * *

I awoke in my bed; I got up, took a shower, and got dressed then went downstairs to find Layni and Jayden sitting at the table eating cereal. I got myself some cereal and ate with them.

"If your going to the beach then you should bring an extra outfit for Layni," Alice said coming into the kitchen.

"What how did you know I wanted to take Layni to the beach," I asked?

"I see the future remember," Alice said and I smacked my forehead with my hand.

After breakfast I went upstairs to my room to find a box on my bed. I opened the box to see a note, a credit card type deal, a set of keys, a laptop, and a bunch of cash in $20's. I read the note to find that the box is from Alex and that the laptop has a special internet also the keys are for my new Dodge Charger.

I got a bag ready of towels, my swimsuit, Layni's swimsuit, and extra clothes for us. I then headed back downstairs to find Layni. I found her chasing Em into the kitchen. I went behind her and picked her up while tickling her. I took Layni out to the car, put her into the car seat, and drove to the beach in La Push.

I got there and took Layni out, she ran to the water. I chased after her to stop her from getting wet. I sat us down on the beach and we played in the sand. Layni got up to look around.

As Layni walked away a shadow came over me. I turned to see three guys and a girl standing and looking at me. I heard a splash so I turned to see Layni had plopped down right in the water. Oh great now I have to change her before she freezes_. _I got up and went to pick Layni up.

"Hey where do you think your going," said the guy in front, he has dark hair and brown eyes.

Come to think of it they all have dark skin. The one to the right has black hair and green eyes while the other has light brown hair and brown eyes. The girl has the same dark skin and dirty blonde hair with blue eyes.

"I'm just grabbing my daughter," I said walking back with Layni held away from me in my arms.

"Oh," said the guy with light brown hair.

"I'm Anna and this is Layni," I said.

The one in front's eyes widened at what I said.

"I'm Sam and this is Leah, Jared, and Paul," the one in front said while pointing to the girl then the guy to the left then right.

"Oh, well hello, if you'll excuse me I have to go get Layni dry," I said.

"Why don't you bring her back to my place," Sam said.

"Thank you but that's ok," I said.

"No really I insist," Sam said.

"Really that's ok I'll just take her to the car," I said. Ok he's really starting to creep me out. I started to walk to the car.

"Guys grab her," Sam said.

Paul and Jared ran to me and yanked Layni out of my arms. They handed her to Leah as she kicked and screamed and tried to bite Leah. Jared picked me up bridal style while Paul stuck a needle into my arm and knocked me out.

"Mommmmyy," Layni shouted and that was the last thing I heard before the blackness consumed me.

* * *

I awoke on soft bed, how did I get here, I sat up and that I'm in some boys room. The walls are blue along with bedspread and a window on the opposite wall of the bed. There are two doors one is a closet and the other is the door to get out.

I got up and walked to the door that left the room to find it's locked. I started banging on the door only to hurt my hands. I heard footsteps coming up to the door, it opened to reveal Sam, and I backed away into the far wall.

"Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you," Sam said.

"Where's Layni?" I asked.

"She's sleeping on the couch in the living room," Sam said.

"Take me to her," I demanded.

"Alright, follow me," Sam said as he started walking out of the doorway and down the hall into the living room.

The living room looked like a typical living room with a couch, a love seat, a TV, a big comfy chair, and a coffee table in the middle. I found Layni asleep on right end of the couch. I went to pick her up.

"Let her sleep, she'll be out for awhile," Sam said.

"Why what did you do to her," I exclaimed.

"Paul got sick of her crying so he knocked her out," Sam said.

"**You know that if you didn't do it right or you gave her too much that she could react and go into a coma, I mean really what the hell where you thinking**," I shouted.

"Whoa, I'm sorry I didn't know," Paul said coming in from the kitchen.

I took a deep breath to help calm down.

"It's ok lets just hope she wakes up," I said as calmly as possible.

I decided to sit down and wait so I went to the other side of the couch and sat down.

* * *

**Please review i want to know what you think, pretty please with a cookie on top:)**


	9. Going Home

**A/N i know i haven't updated in awhile for that I'm sorry, please don't hate me, thnx 2 my awesome reviewers u guys make my day, I'm sorry if i did the packs description wrong i didn't mean 2 if i did, please tell me if there is anything i can change or i also need ideas for the ch.s 2 come so if u have any please tell me thnx!!!:) **

* * *

from last ch.

I decided to sit down and wait so I went to the other side of the couch and sat down.

* * *

I made sure that Layni was still breathing then got comfortable. Sam came and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about your daughter I didn't mean for anything bad to happen to her," Sam said sadly.

"It's ok, like I said lets just hope she wakes up," I said hopelessly.

"Don't give up hope I know she's going to wake up soon," Sam said.

I smiled sadly and laid my head back closing my eyes. Just as I was starting to fall asleep Alex showed up.

"Sam, Anna we need to talk," Alex said.

"Ok dad," Sam said getting up and offering me his hand which I took thankfully.

"Wait what about Layni," I said while looking at her.

"I'll watch her and let you know if she wakes up," Paul said.

I looked at him skeptically.

"I won't don't anything stupid, I promise," he said, so I nodded.

We walked into the bedroom I was in earlier, Sam and I sat at the edge of the bed with Alex standing in front of us.

"Sam I want you to meet your half sister Anna," Alex said.

"I totally knew it," Sam said.

"Wait, what are you two talking about," I asked warily.

"Anna, Sam is my son you are my daughter but you don't have the same mom," Alex said.

"Ok so that would make Layni his niece right," I asked wanting to make sure I understood.

"Yes and the babies you're carrying to," Alex said.

"Hey Sam who's the kid on the couch Paul won't tell me," said a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes and the same dark skin as Sam.

She had come into the room silently and is standing by the door while looking at the three of us.

"That is my niece Layni, now get out Elizabeth,"  
Sam said.

"Alright I'm going shesh don't get angry with me I was just asking," Elizabeth said.

She walked out the door and slammed it shut behind her. I heard a scream that sounded like Layni.

"Mommmmyy," she shouted.

I got up and ran out the door and straight to her, I picked her up and squeezed her to me.

"Oh thank god you're alright my little webert," I said so happily I was crying.

"Webert?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

"Yep that's my nickname for Layni," I said.

"Mommy I love you," Layni said as she dug her head into the crook of my neck.

"Sh it's alright Layni, baby I love you too," I said hugging her closer still.

I went and sat on the couch when I heard shouting coming from the bedroom. I handed Layni to Paul and to go see what was wrong.

"What did you do to Liz," Sam shouted at Alex.

"I did what needed to be done to save our kind," Alex said.

"No you didn't your just a power hungry freak," Sam said taking deep breaths trying to remain calm.

"Guys please stop shouting," I said.

"Anna you just stay out of this," Alex said.

"Hey don't you shout at my sister," Sam said.

Alex turned to me and snapped his fingers all of a sudden my belly got huge, it made me feel like I was going to fall face first to the floor. What's happened to me, I thought panicking.

I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed my bag, got Layni, and ran out the door. I ran to my car, got in, and drove off to the place I came to think as home. When I got there I went in and set Layni down and fell onto the couch. I closed my eyes and fell into a bad sleep.

I woke up on my bed; I looked around and got up. I looked down to find I couldn't see my feet my belly was in the way.

"Dammit," I said cursing my luck.

"Anna language please," my mom said as she came into my room.

"Sorry it's just that I can't see my feet and it makes me mad," I said calming down.

"It's alright sweetie, can you tell me what happened while you were gone," mom asked.

"Yes," I said and then explained what happened yesterday with meeting Sam and what happened when Alex showed up. By the end everyone had come into the room including Layni who was held by Jasper. Except for Aaron and Jayden.

"Ahh I see you found your Jasper didn't you Layni," I said happily.

"Yeah," Layni said just as happily.

"Alice you've got competition now," Emmett had to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"Why'd you have to ruin a perfectly good moment shesh Em so mean," I said.

Everyone started laughing and Emmett lowered his head shamefully.

"Sorry," I whispered but all heads except Layni's turned and looked at me.

"Its ok little sis, I'm fine," Em said.

"Anna can I do a check up on you," Carlisle asked.

"Sure dad," I said while everyone gasped. "What, what's wrong."

"Nothing, it's just that you called me dad," Carlisle said.

"Oh was I not supposed to," I asked sadly.

"That's not it you can if you want its just that I thought you would call Alex dad not me," Carlisle said.

"But you're like my dad too but if you don't want me to," I said with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**Please review u know u want 2!!!!:)**


	10. Calling Him Dad

**A/N I'm so sorry this took me a long time to get up but i had bad writers and then me and my friend came up with a new story please check that out if u like this one, i promise to try to not take so long on the next ch. okay:)**

**SO ON WITH THE STORY:)  
**

* * *

FROM LAST CH.

"But you're like my dad too but if you don't want me to," I said with tears in my eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way you can me dad I just wanted it to be what you want, please don't cry," Carlisle said as he came and sat next to me and hugged me to him.

"Thanks dad," I said and smiled at him.

I looked around to see that everyone else had left. Carlisle picked me up and took me to his office to do his check up on me. Once that was done and he said that we were healthy we walked down to the kitchen to find me something to eat.

I sat down at the island and found a plate with a grilled cheese and tomato soup in front of me. I started eating and finished quickly.

"Well I gotta go to work, I'll see you when I get back," Carlisle said as he kissed Esme and started walking out the door.

"Hey can I come with and help, please," I asked.

"Um sure," Carlisle said.

"Yay," I shouted.

We walked out the door together and got into his car. He drove us to the hospital; we got out and walked into the building. When we got to his office I got excited and started jumping up and down, dad laughed.

"Hey I can't help it I'm happy," I said.

"I understand, but you need to calm down or you have to stay here while I go check on the patients," Dad said.

"Alright fine, shesh such a kill joy," I whispered the last part then remembered that he's a vampire and heard what I said anyway. Crap I thought.

"Anna," dad said in a stern voice then laughed.

I looked at him like he was crazy, hmm maybe he is.

"Alright let's go see how the patients are doing," Carlisle said.

We left his office and headed to the elevators. Then headed down a floor and to where the rooms are. We walked in the rooms while Carlisle talked to the patients to see how they were doing. After awhile I started to get tired and yawned.

"Why don't you go to my office and rest," Dad said.

"Yeah, okay," I said.

I left the room we were in and went the elevators. I got to the right, got out, and to the office. Once there I sat in dad's nice comfy spiny chair. I laid my head on his desk and was out like a light.

I awoke to find myself sitting in the passenger seat of Carlisle's car. He is driving down the road back to the house.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," dad said.

"That's ok I needed to wake up anyway," I said yawning and stretching.

I looked out the window to see that we are almost to the house. Dad pulled the car into the garage and we got out. We both went into the and went our separate ways, him to find mom (Esme), me to the living room to sit.

When I got to the living room I saw that Emmett's sitting on the couch with Jasper and their playing video games. I sat next to Emmett.

"You can't sit there," Emmett said.

"Bite me," I said.

Emmett turned to look at me and he had a look that said he was going to literally bite me. I got up and ran and hid behind Aaron, who had just come out of the kitchen.

"Save me," I said to Aaron.

He looked at me and his eyes instantly turned black, he took on a protective stance in front of me.

"Move," Em said.

"No," Aaron growled.

"You know I didn't mean it literally," I said.

"Yeah right, otherwise you wouldn't have said it at all," Em said.

"It's a figure of speech I didn't mean for you to literally bite me," I said.

"You are not biting her," Aaron growled out, causing me to shiver.

"Whoa man calm down I was just having some with her," Em said.

Aaron just growled in response.

"Hey all of you calm down, Jasper you and Emmett take Aaron hunting," Carlisle said as he came down the stairs.

Emmett and Jasper each grabbed onto Aaron and took him out the back door. They were gone before I could look out.

"Aaron's going to be alright right," I asked dad.

"Yes, he's just having some trouble around you," Dad said.

As soon as dad made it down the stairs I hugged him at first he went stiff then loosened up and hugged me back. I let him go and looked up to see Edward looking at us, as he stood up from his piano bench. I walked over to him and hugged him too.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He picked me up carefully and carried me up to his room. Edward then laid me out on his black couch gently covering me with a blanket.

Edward turned on the stereo to Debussy, Clair de Lune. I quickly fell asleep to the peaceful music.

I awoke to find Edward going through papers as he sat at his desk. I yawned and stretched, he laughed at me.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here," I said grateful.

"Your welcome, I think you and Aaron need to talk," Edward said.

"Yeah I think so to, do you know where I can find him," I asked.

"In his room across the hall," Edward said.

"Thanks," I said getting up and leaving.

I walked over to Aaron's door and knocked. He opened the door and was surprised at first then happy.

"Can we talk," I asked.

* * *

**A/N please review u know u want to:)**


	11. New Friends

**A/N Sorry this took me awhile to get out. like always i want to thank my reviewers u guys r awesome. i also want to thank my friend who helped me out with this ch. i think that's it so on with the ch.**

* * *

From Last ch.

"Can we talk," I asked.

* * *

"Yeah sure, come on in," Aaron said and opened the door more to let me in.

I walked in to see a bed against the far wall, the walls a dark blue, a desk with some books and papers scattered on it with a nice spiny chair next to the desk, a big window overlooking the driveway next to the bed, and a big dresser to my left. I couldn't see the door to his bathroom.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. Aaron came over and sat down next to me.

"I'm your singer, aren't I," I asked curiously.

"I think so it's so hard to resist your blood, its not like how Jayden's blood smells its so much better," Aaron said.

"Ok so where does that leave us," I asked.

"I think we need to start slow and see where it takes," Aaron said, "Otherwise it could become problematic if we go to fast."

"Yeah I think your right," I said, "Lets start by just being friends and go from there, alright."

"Yep sounds good to me," Aaron said.

I yawned and laid back on his bed, I wonder why he has a bed in the first place its not like he needs it. Aaron came over me and looked down at me.

"Hold still I want to try something," Aaron said.

He brought his head close to mine and his darkened yet somehow still slightly golden eyes flashed between my eyes and my lips. He moved his lips to mine and kissed me at first I didn't react then my lips started to move with his. Suddenly he flew back away from me; I looked shocked to see he was clinging to the wall.

"Are you ok," I asked?

"Yeah just give me a second," he said.

"Alright," I said.

Right at that moment I felt a kick against my tummy. I put my hand where I felt the kick and it happened again I was so excited I looked up at Aaron and he calmly walked over to his hand next to mine as he did the baby kicked again.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl," Aaron asked.

"Both," I answered to which I got a confused look, "Alex said there would be several babies."

"Oh how many do you think there will be," Aaron said. "I mean how many babies."

"Yeah I know, but I'm not entirely sure," I said.

"Oh well ok," Aaron said.

"Hey Anna Sam called he wants you to talk to Liz for him," Alice said as she popped her head in the door.

"Ok," I said then turned back to Aaron, "I should probably go see what's up with Sam; I'll see you when I get back?"

"Okay," Aaron said and he pulled my chin so I was looking at him.

He brought his lips down on mine once again and kissed me. I slowly started to deepen the kiss when he pulled away smiling.

"Bye," I said.

I got up from the bed, walked to the door, down the hall, then the stairs, and to the living room. I saw that Em and Jazz are playing video games and Rose is skimming through a magazine with Alice looking into the future.

"Well I'm going to go I'll be back later," I said and headed for the door.

"Bye," Alice said.

"You better come back in one piece or Sam is dead," Jazz, Jasper, said.

I stared at him wide eyed then smiled appreciatively at my big brother. I left the house still smiling as I got into the car.

I didn't feel like completely driving so I decided to try one of my abilities of stretching my mind, I looked for a clear spot in La Push I found one fast. I used another ability and basically poofed myself to the spot I found. I drove the rest of the way to Sam's house.

I got out and walked into Sam's house. He walked up to me.

"I completely blame you for this," Sam said angrily.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it," I said.

"Sure you didn't, I want you to talk to her," Sam said.

"What do you mean, who am I supposed to talk to," I replied confused.

"I need you to talk to Liz for me you're a girl,"? Sam said.

"What's that supposed to mean just 'cause I'm a girl," I said insulted.

"Sorry but I'm having a problem with Liz and I need you to talk to her," Sam said. "Please."

"Alright, where is she?" I asked.

"In her room down the hall," Sam said gratefully.

I walked to her room and knocked on her door. A strange man answered the door; he has long black hair, dark red eyes, and pale skin, like the Cullen's.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Liz," I told him.

"Elizabeth is sleeping right now, sorry you must leave," this guy said.

I realized that he's a vampire but not just any vampire if I knew correctly he's Marcus of the Volturi.

"Hey Marcus who is it," I heard Liz call from inside the room.

"Sleeping huh?" I asked.

Marcus sighed, "What's your name?"

"I'm Anna," I said getting frustrated.

"Dear Anna wants to talk to you," he said speaking into the room, "I will tell her to leave."

"What no you will let her in," Liz said.

"If that is what you want," Marcus said turning back to me.

The door opened but there was no sigh of Marcus. I walked into the room, the door shut behind me, and Liz came over to me.

I looked around and saw that the room is very simple; a bed with black covers, a dresser against the opposite wall of the bed and a window on the far wall.

"Sorry about him, he can be over protective, can you give us privacy?" she asked.

I turned to see Marcus stand by the door.

He nodded, "Of course."

He left quietly out the door, shutting it behind him. I heard some yelling then the front door slam shut loudly.

"Is he the reason Sam asked for me to come here," I had to know.

"Yes because Sam doesn't like him," Liz said.

"When did Marcus show up," I asked.

"After you left the last time you were here, he and some of his clan came wanting to know what was going on here," Liz said.

"May I ask why Sam and Alex were fighting about you the last time I was here," I asked.

"Because Alex made me pregnant with your baby and it upset Sam with me being only 16," Liz said.

"Oh I see," I said. "So why was Marcus in your room?"

"Oh he's my boyfriend and Sam's freaking out because he thinks we had sex," Liz said.

I looked at her shocked then wondered if she really did have sex with him.

"Did you," I asked?

"Yes, but don't tell Sam I hate it when he yells," Liz said.

Right then my phone went off saying I have a text. I opened my phone to see that it's from Alice.

_Hey u need 2 come home Aaron almost ate Layni and now she's freaking out only wanting u- Alice._

"Shit," I said, "I gotta go my daughters sick, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok you have to take care of it I understand," Liz said.

With that I rushed out the door and got into my car and magically moved it and myself to right in front of the Cullen's house.

* * *

**A/N Please review they brighten my day!**


	12. Adding to the Family part1

**A/N sorry this took me like a month, i had bad writers block and couldn't think straight.**

**so now on with the story  
**

* * *

**From last ch.**

With that I rushed out the door and got into my car and magically moved it and myself to right in front of the Cullen's house.

* * *

It's now going on three weeks that I've been here, I can't believe it. My belly has just gotten bigger so I complain more making everyone annoyed.

Liz and I have become quite close with her being pregnant with my baby, nobody knows that its mine except Sam, Liz, and I, plus hers, she's technically having twins, which is half vampire-half werewolf, only her and I know that. Shh don't tell anybody though.

Aaron and I are really rather serious about our relationship even if he did try to eat Layni. We worked it out as a misunderstanding. Now we share a room 'cause I can't sleep without his cold body. He actually likes my big belly too which is nice.

Sam and I are working things out, he doesn't like that I'm living with the Cullen's but he's trying to get used to it. But it's hard for him with Paul and Jared telling him not to let me leave.

Now it's the end of August and I'm due any day now. Not to mention that my birthday is also coming up. I get chills down my spin when I think about that and what I'm sure Alice has planned for me.

So right now I'm sitting on the couch watching Em and Jazz get their butts kicked by Aaron, sigh. Sorry but if you can't tell I'm in love.

Ok I think I just peed on the couch, oh no it's just that my water broke so it's all good right.

"Dad," I shouted. "I think I've got a problem and your couch is wet now."

"Shesh if you had to go so bad why didn't you get up and go instead of peeing on the couch," Em said.

"Well sorry I can't control my water breaking you idiot," I said.

Dad, Carlisle, came rushing into the living room and looked at me.

"Okay I need somebody to carry Anna up to her room while I call the hospital to tell them I can't come in," Dad said.

"I'll do it," Aaron said happily.

"No I'll do it, your too love sick to do it," Emmett said.

"Ugh Jazz will you please take me," I asked sweetly.

"Only because you asked," Jazz replied.

"Yay," I said and he rolled his eyes.

Jasper came to me and picked me up while Carlisle walked into the kitchen. We headed upstairs only to almost run into Edward.

"I heard your water broke I was coming down to see if you needed any help then heard you were coming up so I thought I'd meet you here," Edward explained.

"Okay you can come up with us to my room," I said.

"Is there anything you need me to do," Edward asked.

"Get blankets," I said.

"On it," Edward said.

So Edward took off to find blankets while Jasper and I headed to my old room, since I now sleep in Aaron's room. Jasper layed me on the bed and made sure I was comfortable before moving to the couch opposite the bed.

Dad walked in then and set to work on examining me.

I closed my eyes it was finally over after several hours. All seven babies made it out ok and alive. I'm ok too just very tired; I think I'll take a little nap.

I awoke to find that I'm alone in my room. I stretched and got up from the bed. I went to the door, opened it, and headed downstairs.

When I got to the main floor I saw that Rose, Em, Alice, Mom, Aaron, and Edward were each holding a baby with the last baby in one of those baby swings. Jazz stood back a bit and dads at work making up for missing while he was taking care of me. While Layni and Jayden went to look at each baby and say "baby."

All of the babies seemed to be sleeping peacefully, which is a good sign I hope. I walked over to Jazz and made him feel more comfortable. He mouthed "thanks" back to me.

"So have you thought of names for them yet," Alice asked.

"I would have thought you wouldn't need to ask," I said.

"I don't I was just trying to start a conversation with you," Alice said.

"Now that makes more sense, yes I have," I said.

"So what are they," Rose asked.

"For the girls Serafina, Lyra, and Holly," I said.

"Which for who," Edward asked.

"Doesn't really matter," I said.

"What about the boys," Jazz spoke.

"They don't get names," I said laughing.

"That's not funny," Em said.

"I was only kidding, for the boys Wyatt, Jason, Jackson, and Damien," I said.

"How do you spell Wyatt and Damien," Mom asked.

"Wyatt is w-y-a-t-t and Damien is d-a-m-i-e-n," I explained then saw the paper she's writing on.

"Which is who or does it not matter," Edward asked.

"For Jason and Jackson it's the two that look like their meant to be just twins, for Wyatt it's the one that Em is holding, and then Damien is the one in the swing," I said.

So its Aaron is holding Jason, Edward is holding Jackson, Em is holding Wyatt, and Damien is in the baby swing that's the boys. Mom is holding Serafina, Alice is holding Holly, and Rose is holding Lyra.

Jason and Jackson actually look like twins with a little bit of blond hair and green eyes. Wyatt has a little bit more hair than Jason and Jackson but his is brown and dark blue eyes. Damien has no hair yet and light blue eyes.

Serafina has lots of light brown hair and brown eyes. Lyra has short blond hair and green eyes. Holly has a bit of dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ok now the girls," Edward said.

"Alright Mom has Serafina, Alice has Holly and Rose has Lyra," I said.

"Ok what about middle and last names," Mom asked.

* * *

**Please Review!!!!**


	13. Adding to the Family part2

**A/N I'm sorry this took me so long but between school and homework i have very little time to do much else, except sleep and as they say sleep is very overrated, i mean come on who needs it. Again I'm super sorry, so on with the story. **

* * *

**From Last ch.**

"Ok what about middle and last names," Mom asked.

* * *

"For the girls middle is Ann last is Cullen, for the boy's middle is Jay last is Cullen," I explained.

"Hey Rose can I talk to you in the kitchen," I asked.

"Yeah sure," Rose said.

She got up and walked with me into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and sighed, Rose sat next to me.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"I was wondering since I know that you want a baby but you can't have one of your own, well how would you like to be Damien's mom?" I asked quietly.

"You mean like me adopting him," Rose asked.

"Yeah but it's up to you, I mean if you don't want to," I said.

"Yes, I mean yes I will, thank you," Rose replied joyfully.

"Ok it can just between us," I said.

"What's all the excitement in here?" Jasper asked coming into the kitchen.

"Anna's the best sister ever!" Rose exclaimed.

"I am not, I just try to be," I said.

"Yeah right, Anna is helping me become a mom, YAY," Rose yelled.

"Somebody has been hanging out with Alice a little too much," I said.

"Hey I heard that," Alice yelled from the living room spooking the babies.

Which started the crying and sadly got Layni and Jayden freaking out. Layni ran into the kitchen and straight to me, I picked her up and cuddled her to me. Then Jayden came running to me to, so I had work it out so that I could hold both of them without dropping either one. Let me tell you how hard that is man I'm not meant to carry to three year olds.

Once we got everything settled down the girls in bed (Jayden and Layni) and the babies all sleeping in their cribs in their rooms. The boys, Wyatt, Jackson, and Jason, in one room, Damien in Rose's room, and the girls, Holly, Lyra, and Serafina, in another room. It got nice and quiet thankfully.

I crashed on the couch next to Aaron who took me upstairs to bed. Once I was nice and comfy on Aaron, thank you very much, I went out like a light and didn't get up until Aaron started to kiss my shoulder.

"Honey I've got everything loaded in the car and the girls are dressed and eating breakfast so you need to get up," Aaron said kissing my shoulder again.

Ugh, a week had passed since the babies were born. Thankfully we have people in the house that don't need sleep otherwise I would be very cranky. Right now we, as in Aaron, Jayden, Layni, and myself, we're leaving the babies home, are going to Minnesota, it's where I grew up. So that Alice can't do anything for my birthday.

I got up and kissed Aaron properly on the lips. Then went to the bathroom and got dressed. Aaron picked me up bridal style and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, I saw Layni and Jayden throwing their cereal at Emmett and he was encouraging it.

"Jayden, Layni stop it right now before you get food on your outfits," Aaron yelled.

"Emmett damn it act your age not your shoe size, you need to quit encouraging them," I said.

Layni and Jayden looked at each and continued on. Emmett got a spoonful of cereal ready and aimed it at me.

"Emmett don't you dare," I yelled.

But it was too late he flung it at me and missed. He ended up hitting Aaron right in the middle of his forehead. Emmett just cracked up laughing along with the girls. I used my pointer finger to wipe the cereal off and ate it.

"You taste good," I said as Aaron set me down on one of the stools at the island.

"Oh thanks," Aaron said as he stood next to me.

"Your welcome, do I taste good to you," I asked.

"Do you want me to find out," Aaron asked.

"Get a room," Emmett said.

I glared at him and he just smiled.

"Grow up Em shesh," I said.

"We have to get going," Aaron said.

"Yes we do," I said.

Aaron grabbed Jayden while I grabbed Layni and we headed out to the car. Once we were all in the car I magically brought us to an empty road close to where my adoptive parents live. I drove the car to their house and parked in their driveway.

We stayed there for about a week then came home. Alice was pissed to find out that she missed my birthday. I sadly told her I left on purpose so that she couldn't do anything for my birthday. She said she was going to make it up to me so I'm scared now.

A week later while I was visiting Elizabeth had her twins. Marcus freaked out when her water broke; he accused me of making her leak or something I couldn't quite understand he was talking to fast.

For Halloween the girls dressed the same as fairy princesses. My adoptive tried very hard to convince me to come back to Minnesota, 'cause it's her favorite holiday. But we didn't.

The girls are loving preschool sometimes we have to convince them to come home. Em always bribes them with cookies even though he won't touch them. One day I dared him to eat one and he did then he went to puke it was gross.

The babies are growing amazingly well. Everybody's happy that we have them, well maybe not everyone Jasper doesn't like all the different emotions, he leaves the room often I do feel bad for him.

"Hey Jazz you okay," I asked him as we sat in his study.

"Yeah why do you ask," Jazz replied.

"Oh just curious," I said.

Christmas went well the girls were definitely happy, because they got two Christmases. My adoptive parents were happy because they finally got to meet the babies, except Damien. On New years Eve Aaron and I had a night to our selves which was great, except for almost scaring Layni and Jay, Jayden, because they walked into our bedroom right when we were about to have sex. Just lovely right, Em won't stop making fun of us for it that is until Rose threatened him with no sex again. That made him panic, which was absolutely hilarious.

So now tomorrow is Sunday which is Valentines Day. Have you seen Aaron today 'cause I certainly haven't? Ugh I know he's planning something because Alice and Jazz offered to babysit for us.

* * *

**Please REVIEW even if you hate me, I would love a REVIEW!**


	14. Vday Surprise

Sorry this took me awhile but i was having bad writers block so on with the story!

* * *

Ugh I know he's planning something because Alice and Jazz offered to babysit for us.

"Hey dad have you seen Aaron lately," I asked him as we sat in his office.

"No, I've been a bit busy sorry," Dad said.

"That's ok, I guess I'll see you later bye," I said.

"Ok bye now," Dad said.

I got up and left the room heading to the girl's room to see what they were doing. When I got there they weren't in there so I checked the babies. Only to that it's just the babies in here and their all sleeping.

I decided to head downstairs and found the girls with Rose and Em making Valentines.

"Aw that's so cute you guys," I said.

"I make petty," Jay said.

"Me too," Layni said.

"Aw are you having fun," I asked.

"Yeah," they both shouted at the same time.

"Wow, so Rose have you or Em seen Aaron lately," I asked.

"No," Rose said while Em giggled.

"Em what's so funny," I asked.

"Nothing," Em replied.

At that moment my stomach growled. So I left them in the dinning room and went into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. After I was done I went up to my room.

I opened my laptop and turned it on then I went online to check my email and fanfiction. By the time I was done with that it was getting late and I still haven't seen Aaron.

I yawned and decided I'd see him tomorrow and went to bed. I woke up to see Em staring right at me, I screamed and Em fell to the floor laughing.

"Hmpf," I huffed, got up, and went into the bathroom.

"What'd you do," Aaron yelled, "I told you to wake her up not scare the living daylights out of her."

"Sorry man, I couldn't resist," Em said.

"Get out," Aaron shouted angrily.

I opened the bathroom door and peeked out to find that indeed Aaron was back. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Sorry about him I told him to wake you up not scare you," Aaron said.

"It's ok I'm fine," I said.

"You sure because I can get him back for you if you want," Aaron said.

"That's ok he's not worth it," I said.

"Your right he isn't," Aaron agreed.

"Ok so now what," I asked.

"Oh we get some food in you so that we can get going," Aaron said.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise," Aaron said smirking.

"I hate surprises just so you know," I said.

"Aw don't ruin this for me," Aaron said.

"Ok I'm just warning you," I said.

"I got it," Aaron said.

We headed down to the kitchen and Aaron made me a bowl of cereal. Once I was done he picked me up and took me out to the car. He took out a blindfold and put it over my eyes.

"Sorry I can't have you seeing where we're going," Aaron explained.

"Its ok I'll survive I guess," I said.

After about two to three hours the car slowed to a stop. Aaron turned the car off and got out then I heard my door opening. Aaron picked me up out of the car and carried me somewhere.

When he finally set me on my feet it was on a hard floor. He slipped the blindfold off reveling a small room with simple future and bright blue walls.

"Alice found me this cabin and told me you'd love it, so I decided to bring you here for Valentines Day," Aaron explained.

"Ah I see well now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything for Valentines Day," I said guiltily.

"That's ok just seeing you smile is good enough," he replied.

"See now that's why I love you," I smiled.

"And that's why I love you," Aaron said getting this mischievous look in his eyes.

"What does that look mean," I asked.

"You'll see," Aaron said.

Aaron started walking towards me while I backed up until I couldn't back up anymore. He started tickling me even as I fell to the floor laughing.

"Stop… I mean it… stop," I said in between laughs.

"Not until you say it," Aaron said.

"Say what," I asked.

"That you love me," he replied.

"I totally and utterly love you," I said.

Aaron stopped tickling me and started kissing me.

"I love you too," he said as he moved his lips down my neck.

That night was incredible; oh man the sex was amazing. The next day we relaxed and hung out watching movies, sorta between the kissing, and just felt relieved to be child free for awhile.

Once the day was over we headed home to see our kids. Layni ran up to me and basically jumped into my arms. She showed me the Valentine she was working on the other day and handed it to me.

It was so cute with pretty hearts all in a messed up fashion.

"Aw its so cute thank you baby," I said.

It was then that I noticed what she was wearing. Both Jay and Layni are wearing matching outfits of pink with hearts on the pants and shirt.

"Ok who dressed them," I asked.

Alice stood up from the couch and started walking away with her head down; I sighed.

"Fine then walk away just remember you're going to miss me thanking you," I said.

She ran at me and hugged me or more like crushed me until I couldn't breath. She let go and I couldn't stop coughing. Dad walked up to me and listened to my lungs.

He nodded and stepped back letting Aaron and I come into the house.

I went up to the babies' room and checked on each one to make sure they were ok.

* * *

Please review!!


	15. Naughty Emmy

Sorry this took so long to get out and that it's very short, but I've lost my interest in this story so until i get it back which may take a while i won't be updating unless i get enough reviews telling me to update.

* * *

I went up to the babies' room and checked on each one to make sure they were ok.

They all seemed fine and breathing thankfully. So I let them sleep and went to my room to crash on the bed.

Emmett came into my room and I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hide me," Em said looking scared.

I sighed, "What'd you do this time?"

"He took Alice's credit cards and destroyed her closet," Jasper said coming in.

"Why would I want to hide you, really you're the one dumb enough to make her mad," I said.

"Your mean you know that," Em said.

"Well you could see if Sam will hide you," I said smiling.

Em gave me a mean look and growled at me. All of a sudden Alice came in and jumped on his back.

I backed up on the bed until I got to the end of the bed. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the window wall. I opened the door to the window wall and walked onto the balcony going to the edge. I looked down to see Aaron standing there looking at me with his arms up.

This isn't going to go well, I jumped anyways and landed softly in Aaron's arms. He took off into the woods and brought me to the field where they play baseball. He set me on my feet while smiling at me.

"I wish we had a ball," Aaron said.

"Hm," I snapped my fingers and a giant ball appeared.

"Let's kick the ball to each other," I said.

"Ok but I get the ball first," Aaron said.

"Alright," I said.

Aaron and I kicked the ball back and forth for a while until Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme joined us. It was fun until I had to get back to get the kids fed and to bed so I left and let them continue playing.

Esme had come back with me and helped me make the girls and the babies supper. I sighed sitting at the table and resting my head in my arms on the table.

"What's wrong dear?" Esme asked.

"I'm just tired, it's been a long day," I sighed again.

"Alright why don't you go lie down," Esme said.

"I will thanks mom," I knew she loved it when I called her that.

"Get some rest," she smiled.

I got up walking out of the kitchen and upstairs. I fell onto my bed not bothering to get under the covers. After a while I felt someone lift me up and pull the covers down setting me on the bed again and covering me with the blankets.

* * *

please review, even if you hate me for how short this is!


	16. A Happy End

**A/N Sorry this took me so long, i just lost interest in the story but then i decided it needed an ending so here you go.**

* * *

Waking up I could feel someone next to me. I sit up to see that its Aaron and he's smiling at me.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Ok," I said stretching out my arms and legs. "What's the plan for today?"

"Just like everyday from now on," Aaron said. "Spend time with the family and watch the kids grow up."

"Ah," I said getting up and going to the babies room.

Seeing the babies are all ok and still sleeping I head to the girls' room. Finding them reading with Jasper I smiled.

Walking into the kitchen I make myself a bowl of cereal. After that I pick up the game controller and play some of Emmett's games with Aaron. I just can't that what Aaron said is true. I get to spend forever with an amazing family.

I just hope that no one will think to come after my family. If they do I will be ready to stop them. I will do anything to keep my family safe.

Just then Emmett walks in demanding that he get to play to. Emmett is such a child, I wonder if he will ever grow up? But then again I hope he doesn't because he keeps things exciting.

Man Aaron looks hot the way he is concentrating so hard on their game. I wonder if he will go out for a walk with me later?

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
